


Fifteen Minutes

by GothicLolita009



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicLolita009/pseuds/GothicLolita009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Mauraders-era. Young Remus Lupin and a secret crush. Written for ff.net's Professor Flitwick's Prompt of the Day for 8/23/10: Good Morning Beautiful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, locations and the like belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Inc. It is being used without permission and no attempt is being made to copyright any material herein.

The pillows were of feather-down, light and soft against his aching head. The blankets were also feather-soft against the rest of him. He spent a few moments in this state between wakefulness and sleep, turning toward the nightstand, upon which was a clock. He opened his eyes, looking at the silver hands.

6:45 AM.

'Good,' thought Remus Lupin to himself as he prepared to turn over for another few stolen moments. However, he soon felt a pair of silky arms go around him, a warm body pressing against him. He resisted the urge to give a yelp and scramble out of his bed. He was trying to recall the events of last night.

He remembered the Shrieking Shack, the pain of the transformation, and he remembered Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs...his best friends, dragging him off. He remembered the moon waning quickly that night, and a pair of strong but feminine arms going around him, and the warm bed in which he was currently laying.

"Good morning, handsome," murmured a sweet and musical voice in his ear. It was one he had longed to hear words like that from. He had loved and admired her from the moment she had set her dainty foot in the classroom five years ago.

He turned to look at the girl's beautiful face, and smiled. Her blue-grey eyes were alight witb mischief and gentleness.

"Good morning, my beautiful Mi-chan," he said, stroking her raven hair as it fell in a river around her pale face and shoulders.

"Are you sure you never took up the violin, Remus? I think you must have," said Mika Delaney with a light laugh.

"Why?" he asked, smiling back, though his voice was still husky with sleep.

"Your fingers," she said, taking his hand and kissing each finger gently.

"Um...yes...well...thank you," he said, feeling himself flush scarlet.

She laughed again, an airy sound he never grew weary of hearing.

"Want to use them again?" she whispered, already taking his hand and-

The alarm clock rang, dragging Remus back to the harsh light of reality. He grabbed it hastily and turned the switch in the back, shutting it off.

7:00 AM.

Remus lay in bed, facing the ceiling, eyes closed. He absorbed every second of the dream before drawing back the curtains and beginning the day.

As he wandered out to the courtyard, a sweet and lovely but insistent music filled the air. Stopping to see what the show was, he saw Mika Delaney gathered around a bunch of young men from different Houses, along with the occasional girl. Remus casually joined them in their listening, trying not to remember the dream in that moment. Mika's talented fingers flew up and down the neck of a beautiful violin, while her right arm moved in a near blur with bow in hand. Despite the rapidity of her movements, each was composed with a grace and skill that seemed otherworldly.

When it was over, everyone clapped, a few cheered, and the girls looked a bit envious. Hopping down from the little stone bench she had stood upon, Mika carefully put away the violin and bow.

"Hello, Mika," said Remus, smiling at her as she closed the case.

"Oh—Remus! Hello!" she called back, straightening out her Muggle clothing.

He cleared his throat, examining her violin case. Just her violin case..,

"So—what song was that?"

"It's called The Devil's Trill. Wicked hard to play," said Mika with a grin.

Without premise, she took his hand, examining the fingers.

"You should take up the violin, Remus," she said with a grin, "you've got the hands."

"Thank you, Mika—perhaps I will, if you'd teach me."


End file.
